


in your dreams

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, GenSen, M/M, Marriage, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: "And who do you think will be able to be my match? I want someone as powerful as me. I want an equal who will prove to be a challenge to me, the Great Sorcerer." Gen demanded."Our doctor! Doctor Senku!"
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my favorite SenGen week fics, this one was day 6 with the prompts marriage and domestic. You can read my other SenGen Week fics here: https://twitter.com/rndmcrpydnt/status/1211035037203914752

"Village chief," One of the village kids, Paru, Senku thought was her name, tugged on his hand. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"Depends on what you're playing." He shrugged, not having the heart to turn her down outright.

"We're playing pretend!" Senku remembers enjoying that game as a kid when he wasn't discovering things on his own but although it brought back good memories, he was unsure if he really wanted to spend time playing instead of working on saving humankind. However, he knew he would feel bad if he refused to play with them especially after she perked up when Senku asked what exactly were they pretending as.

"Well then, what role will I be taking in this game of pretend?" 

"You can be the doctor!" Paru exclaimed and she pulled Senku by the hand to lead him towards the group of kids as they picked the roles they wanted to play.

It was normal at first, Senku pretended to treat wounds and diseases of the villagers and played along with the dialogues and cues no matter how ridiculous they were.

"Hey, Senku!" Gen approached them and smiled at everyone. "What's going on here?"

"We're playing pretend!" One child answered. "Wanna join?"

"Why not? I am quite good at that game if I do say so myself." 

"Then you're the evil sorcerer who wants to take over the village!" Gen's smile faded and was replaced by an evil sneer.

"Villagers of Ishigami village, I have come to take the position of village chief! Surrender or I will place a curse upon the land!" Gen's actions were extravagant and Senku made the effort to act terrified with the kids instead of laughing. 

"Please, have mercy upon us! We will give you anything you want but my position which was passed down to me by my forefathers. What is it you want? Gold? Land? A spouse?" Gen raised a brow at the last offer but didn't break character.

"And who do you think will be able to be my match? I want someone as powerful as me. I want an equal who will prove to be a challenge to me, the Great Sorcerer." Gen demanded.

"Our doctor! Doctor Senku!" Senku yelled out an offended "Hey!" at this which made the kids laugh for a moment.

"Yeah, we offer you our village doctor! He is very wise and he can cure any sickness and make anything you want! We offer him to you as your perfect match!" The village chief implored followed by agreement from the other villagers. Absolute betrayal was written all over Senku's face.

"Very well, then. I will take your mighty doctor as my husband but should he fail to meet my expectations, this village will disappear from the face of the earth." Gen warned.

"Thank you for your mercy! To show our gratitude, let us arrange a fancy wedding for you, great sorcerer. Villagers, prepare for the wedding at once!" The children quickly scrambled around, talking amongst themselves about what to do and how to prepare.

"So, you're the wise doctor of this village?" Gen approached Senku with an amused smile.

"You couldn't have picked the gold or land, could you?" Senku answered with a snort.

"I just wanted to see how the third option would go. Didn't really expect it to end with me being wed to you." The elder laughed. "Kids these days."

"Great sorcerer, please come with us so we can prepare you for the ceremony." Gen winked at Senku before following the two kids to who knows where.

"Doctor, please follow us as well."

Around five minutes later, the kids managed to drag a table to serve as an altar. The priestess was already standing behind it with pretend candles laid out on the surface.

Senku and Gen were instructed to walk together down the aisle with flower petals scattered all over and then face each other then hold hands once they reached the altar. They both surveyed each other. They both wore white blankets fashioned as robes with hoods covering their heads.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Doctor Senku and the Great Sorcerer Gen. If anybody is against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." When nobody spoke the priestess nodded to the village chief who walked down the aisle bearing two rings made of grass.

"Exchange rings and vows." Instructed the priestess. Gen reached for both the ring and pretend candle and pulled down his hood and Senku noticed that he too had flowers braided into his hair.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Gen proclaimed as he slipped the ring around Senku's finger.

"Isn't that from an American movie?" Senku whispered to which Gen only answered with a shrug and a smile. Senku reached for the other ring and thought of some bull to say.

"I promise to always make you my priority. To revolve my whole life around you the way our solar system revolves around the sun. I promise to-"

"Can't you just pick simple vows?" Gen whispered.

"Fine. In sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, I vow to love you. This promise I swear to be forever true." Senku slipped the ring on Gen's finger which prompted the priestess to speak once more.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom." Senku's eyes widened but Gen placed a quick peck on the scientist's cheek.

"Guess we're married now." The mentalist cheekily grinned.

"In your dreams." Senku snorted.


End file.
